All-Star
For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, see Football Zombie. '' :''For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Mecha-Football Zombie. All-Star is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. The All-Star is a playable character on the zombie's side. He is classified as a powerful tank in the zombie faction. Due to his health, he can tank on multiple hits making him resistant to most plants attacks. He can even survive a direct hit from a Potato Mine and the explosion of a Chili Bean Bomb (only if his health is over 175). However, he is the slowest zombie character, making him ineffective in chasing plants. The All-Star is armed with an Imp Punt ability which can deal high splash damage to a group of plants. His Sprint Tackle ability allows him to tackle wounded opponents, vanquishing them or knocking them out of the battle or used to escape threat from plants, especially the Chomper. Dummy Shield ability allows the All-Star to create a temporary shield for himself and his team from plant attacks. Description All-Star Zombie is always the first one on the field, and the last to leave. He uses suppression fire to hold the Plants at bay, and his Tackle Dummies are the best offensive linemen around. Variants *Baseball Star *Rugby Star *Hockey Star *Cricket Star *Goalie Star *Wrestling Star *Golf Star *Tennis Star (Garden Warfare 2 only) *Moto-X Star (Garden Warfare 2 only) Primary weapon The Football Cannon is the All-Star's primary weapon. He is armed with a high-powered Football Cannon capable to hurl footballs at high rate, deals 4-9 impact damage and 5-10 critical damage based on distance. Since Football Cannon has unlimited ammo and never reloads but will overheat if used too long and puts All-Star in a vulnerable state. The player also has to wait for approximately one second before firing and when firing, he moves slower, unlike the other zombie classes. Abilities Weapon upgrades Supercharged Football Coolant The Supercharged Football Coolant (i.e. water) reduces the amount of heat each ball generates when shot. Overheat Reduction The weapon is almost guaranteed to not overheat, as long as this mod is installed. Super Football Compression By the compressing the footballs before firing them the weapon damage has increased. Strategies Team Vanquish The All-Star's high health makes him the toughest opponent to deal with. Since other plants' health is less than the All-Star's, it has a high chance to win. Sprint Tackle is useful and serves as a finishing move; it can be used to finish off any wounded plants or used for escaping a threat when things are not going well. An Imp Punt can be used to get rid of group of plants, getting a multiple vanquish streak at once. However, his primary weakness is the Chomper. Chomper can instantly kill All-Star since he is not fast enough to escape. All-Star is slow and vulnerable when plants gang up on him. Gardens & Graveyards The All-Star is always the leading class in this mode before anyone else. The Imp Punt is very useful for crowd control in the garden. Sprint tackling lined up plants is also very good for crowd control in the garden. Using the Dummy Shield provides a line of cover, protecting zombies from plants firing outside of the garden. The All-Star would have a better chance by going into the Garden with other All-Stars, as the Football Cannon is not good for taking groups of plants out. The All-Star could also take singular plants outside the garden out easily, but the All-Star is an easy target for Cactus and Chomper, due to his slow movement speed. When there is a really big group of plants protecting the garden, using Imp Punt, then immediately Sprint/Ultra Tackle will take out most of them. Peashooter *When a Peashooter is in Gatling mode, try and kick an imp into it but do not let it see you coming. *When a Peashooter tries to attack you while constantly jumping around with Hyper, use your Shield Decoy to protect you. *Try to attack the Peashooter with your Sprint/Ultra Tackle to give yourself an advantage before beginning the duel. Chomper *When a Chomper is burrowing towards you, wait for it to almost reach killing range before using your Sprint Tackle towards its direction. This will force the Chomper to turn around and waste valuable burrowing time. Sprint tackling too early may result in the Chomper having enough burrowing ability to catch you. *If a Chomper burrows towards you in a narrow walkway e.g. the Jewel Junction secret mine entrance, use a Shield Decoy to stop it burrowing further. *If you have not got a Sprint Tackle while a Chomper burrows towards you, try to locate and reach the nearest wall and launch an Imp against it. While the Chomper rises to eat you, the Imp explosion should take it out first but this method should only be used as a last resort since the Imp Punt deals 150 damage but an upgraded Chomper or an Armor Chomper (which have 175 and 200-225 health respectively) can survive it and kill you. *As a last resort, frantically jumping around can minimize the chance of the Chomper successfully eating you as it cannot chomp anything airborne. Sunflower *Sunflower's rooted beam attacks are extremely deadly to the All-Star due to its large appearance. Try and use an Imp Punt if you are close enough to a Sunflower who is using one and then retreat immediately. *Use Sprint Tackles more often over Imps Punts when dealing with the Sunflower as its fast movement and small stature makes it the hardest plant to take out with the Imp Punt. Cactus *Cactus can be a huge threat to the All-Star from a long distance due to the All-Star's size and slow movement speed but up close, it is the easiest to take out of all the plants. Try and approach the Cactus without being seen to make for an easy target. *However, watch your surroundings when fighting a Cactus at its own base to minimize the chance of your movement becoming obstructed by Tall-Nut Battlements and to avoid accidentally running into a Potato Mine. Gallery All-StarNoCannon.png| An artwork of an All-Star without its Football Cannon AllStarWeapon.png|Another image of the All-Star 185px-PvZ_Gamescom_12_WM.PNG|An All-Star using its Football Cannon AllstarToy.png|All-Star toy Zombies_won_The_taco.gif|All-Star Zombie in the winning screen of Taco Bandits (animated) Extraordinary Exclusive Pack.PNG|An All-star wearing PlayStation-only accessories in a Sticker Pack WtfAllStarConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of an unused All-star ability Pvzgw2toocuteemojis.png|All-Star with Kernel Corn, Citron, Rose and Scientist wearing emoji customizations Videos All-Star Variants Guide|All-Star variants PvZ Garden Warfare All-Star Breakdown|Gameplay ALL ALL-STAR VARIANTS (In-Game) 11 Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare|All of the All-Star variants in-game Trivia *Despite being referred to as slowest class in-game, he still moves at the same speed as other common classes except Engineer and Chomper. *The exact number of shots an All-Star can fire before the weapon overheats is 77. *He has Dr. Zomboss' face on the front of his shirt. *The All-Star is the only zombie whose variants' names end with the same word: Star *The All-Star resembles The Heavy from Team Fortress 2, given the fact that they are both slow-moving high-health classes that deal a lot of damage. *Despite the Football Zombie being faster than most zombies in Plants vs. Zombies, the All-Star is the slowest playable Zombie class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. *All-Star is the only playable zombie class that can survive a Potato Mine or Chili Bean Bomb. **However, this only applies if his health is 176 or higher. *All-Star says "Oh Yeah" when healed. *All-Star and all of his variants except the Wrestling Star and Golf Star have different numbers on their backs (e.g. Goalie Star has #98, All-Star has #26, Rugby Star has #41). *According to the developers, All Star shoots "around 400 footballs a minute." **This grants the basic All-Star a fire rate of five shots per second which is true in-game. **This is also a reference to the Valve's company short called "Meet the Heavy" where the character states his mini-gun shoots ten thousand bullets per minute. *Originally there was going to be an ability for the All-star that would let him "hulk out" as quoted by Justin Weibe. *The All-Star is currently the only zombie that holds his weapon with both hands. *He along with Super Brainz and Captain Deadbeard are the only playable zombies that do not wear a backpack of some kind. Category:Playable characters Category:Headwear zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies